1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barbecue stove, and more particularly to a barbecue stove that fastens a cover to a pan.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A barbecue has a pan and a grill. Fuel, such as charcoal or gas is lit as a heat source, and the grill is placed above the heat source. Then food is placed on the grill for cooking.
Conventional barbecues have a hinge connecting a cover to pan for and may be fixed or portable barbecues. Fixed barbecues are for yards, gardens or roofs and may be built in or on wheels, but are not easily transportable. Portable barbecues may be carried and reused or disposable. However, the cover and the pan have no fastening device, so the cover pan opens easily when transporting the barbecue so ash, dirt and cinder may empty out of the barbecue causing mess.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a barbecue stove to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.